pikminfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Conversazione:Super F12/@comment-16553729-20160725123910
Ciao, io e mia sorella Hanno Creato teorie e poichè si sa solista wiki piacerebbe Conoscere la Vostra Opinione Sulle teorie 1 giganti e Pikmin cipolle Bud CandypopPenso Che se si Lascia per un Lungo Periodo di Pikmin piantati nel terreno con fiore aperto, QUESTI Pikmin E possibile ingrandire modo cosim ha Fatto il fiore aperto un Candypop Bud. Se nel Candypop Bud non Mettere Qualsiasi Pikmin che sì chiuderà diventando nel tempo di causa Tipi di cipolle: Quella del Pikmin e Pikmin 3, MENTRE Pikmin gigante (ora staccato dal fiore) vive sottoterra ed emergono da solo di notte per nutrire Sulle creatura con cui competere PUÒ 2 ° Evoluzione di PikminNel mio Pikmin si Sono evoluti una Seconda del Luogo in cui si trovavano, ma non troppo Andare Lontano, Facciamo prima venire Sono nati grazie Pikmin.Secondo me le piccole creature Sono nati verso le radici o piante sottoposte a Radioattività DOPO la guerra, e Così Sono nati il primo rosso Pikmin.Essi migrarono in tutto il mondo, andando also in Luoghi Abbastanza ostil, ad Esempi o, la tundra, Dove sono dovuti Caso evolvere.Nel della Tundra Pikmin rossi Che Sono Attaccati li Hanno Sviluppato microscopici ONU giallo Peli, MA condurre Elettricità resi immuni un This e Così Sono nati i Pikmin gialli, Ma Quando il Pikmin (rosso o giallo) E andato in Luoghi places or otherwise rich water have realized that to live in that place you had to go into the water so they developed a little more webbed hands and a mouth where air collects in the cheeks to go under water and so were born the blue Pikmin Instead purple Pikmin and Pikmin whites are born when the pikmin yellow began to dig underground to escape from the creatures and going underground have found an ideal habitat even if they no longer have their onion. The white Pikmin not having contacts with the longest light of purple Pikmin thereby developing a color clear (white) and see well sototerra have developed large red eyes, purple Pikmin instead have had to adapt to the fighting place and becoming stronger and stronger and more cute. Some purple Pikmin and White Pikmin are released from the ground and they understood that if they were to live had to change. The first purple Pikmin had to create some protection beings and doing so, however, they lost much of their strength sollevatrice making it rock Pikmin.In contrast, according to the white Pikmin contact with the light they took a new color (light pink) and to escape predators has developed small wings can fly, thus creating the first Pikmin flying 3rd Plasma Blob childMany think that the Plasma Blob is an evil and destructive, but we have developed a theory: the Plasma Blob is nothing but a puppy or newborn human organism subjected to some radio-active waste (like honey). We believe he has taken all the ultimate challenge as a game, probably without even realizing that was killing the Pikmin, another point in favor of the theory that when the spacecraft and part away from the tower you see the Daedalus Plasma Blob saluting as if had happened .And then an other proof and that it does not kill the creatures inside the tower will Olimar (although the reason in the kidnapping of Olimar from the Plasma Blob is still unexplained, perhaps the key to cosmic?) I hope that these theories are correct and of course I want to know what you think, oh I forgot if there is any typo or translation are Italian you know that I am using the translator. -Best regards from /removed/ and sister